


The Librarians: The Blue Bandana

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 2x01, the reason why Eve was wearing that blue bandana on her neck in the first part. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: The Blue Bandana

**The Blue Bandana**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve raised an eyebrow as she looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. "Librarian."

Flynn appeared at the doorway, doing up his shirt buttons. "Hmmm?"

Eve pointed at the dark marks on the base of her neck. "Care to explain these?"

"What?" Curious, he walked up to her and touched her neck. "Oh," he breathed as he realised what they were.

Eve sighed. There was nothing much they could do now, except hide the marks. Turning back to the mirror, she touched them lightly. There was definitely going to be a lot of concealer used for these. She walked out of the bathroom, Flynn hot on her heels, rambling an apology while trying to remember exactly when he had left the hickeys on her throat.

"I really hope the Clippings Book goes off today," mumbled Eve as she sat down and applied foundation and concealer onto the marks. She really didn't feel like spending a day awkwardly avoiding Jenkins.

"Oh wait." Flynn dug into his pocket and pulled out a blue bandana. He folded it into a triangle and kept folding until it became a long line. He stilled her hands and wrapped it around her neck, knotting it on the side. "This might do the trick."

Eve touched the bandana and looked at her reflection. The make up had decently covered it and the blue cloth hid any other marks on her neck. "I hope so." 

Eve braided her hair while Flynn continued dressing, happily humming to himself obliviously. Laughing to herself, she shook her head as she stood. 

Flynn took her hand and smiled. "Ready for another day of saving the world, Guardian?"

Eve leant over and kissed him softly. "Let's go save the world, Librarian."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: GUESS WHO REWATCHED 2x01 AGAIN? Quick fluffy fic because I owe SOME PEOPLE so many. Heh.


End file.
